Feeling Down
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Mina immár az Akatsuki tagja és egyik olyan napját írja le, amikor rossz kedve van. Na meg persze azt, hogy mit tesz az ellen, hogy ezen miképpen javítson a maga módján.


_Feeling Down_

Rohadt szarul érzem magam. Megőrülök ettől az érzéstől, mert nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy pontosan hogyan is érzek és hogy miért van ez. Küldetést kéne teljesítenem, de rohadtul nem tudok koncentrálni rá. Muszáj ölnöm. Muszáj valakit megkínoznom, kell nekem a vére, különben megbolondulok.

Amint a szembe jön valami falusi, azonnal rátámadok. Áhh, a könyörgés, a fájdalmas nyögések. Sokáig eljátszadozom vele. A kezeit a fához szögeztem egy kunai-jal, egy másikkal meg mindenhol belé hasítok. Kisebb darabokat vágok ki belőle, egyfolytában csak ordít a fájdalomtól. Ám, ha túl sokat hangoskodik, valaki meghallhatja, így a torkába fúrom a fegyvert. Van még néhány darab, így egy harmadikat is előveszek, amivel folytatom előző tevékenységem. Megszabadítom a füleitől, lassan kivályom a szemeit, felhasítom az arcát. De valahogy mégis megunom és a szívébe döfve a kést, véget vetek mindennek. Az ő életének és az én mulatságomnak. Kihúzom a kezében lévő kunait, a holtest pedig a földre zuhan. Hatalmas vértócsa keletkezik alatt, én meg faarccal nézem. Nem hoz lázba a vér látványa… Sőt egy könnycsepp gördül le az arcomon. Mi a fasz baj van velem?  
>Teljesen feldühít ez az egész és ész nélkül, teljesen bevadulva kezdem el feldarabolni a hullát. Húsdarabok, máj, vese, tüdő és minden más repked ezer felé, de nem tud lenyugtatni. Könnyes szemekkel nézem a tetemet, arcom dühtől eltorzulva. Lihegve figyelem azt amit szerencsétlenből csináltam. Nem hogy lenyugtatna, vagy lázba hozna, ugyanolyan ideges vagyok. De eszembe jut, hogy a küldetésem szintén gyilkolás. Talán a harc és a gyilkolás együtt megnyugtat. Visszafogom magam és útnak indulok a célom felé.<p>

A tervem nem jött be. Olyan egy gyenge, szarházi, idióta, debil senki volt az a srác, hogy már migrénem is van, amitől csak idegesebb vagyok. Eltrappolok a titkos gyülekező helyre, már majdnem mindenki ott van. Hidanék szokás szerint késnek, de ők is betoppannak pár perccel később. Pein, Konan, Itachi és Kisame hologrammokként vannak jelen, mert messzire kellett menniük a küldetésük miatt.  
>- Nos, most hogy mindenki itt van, szeretném hallani, hogy kinek hogyan halad a feladata. – szólalt fel Pein.<br>- Kinyírtuk a csicska ribancot, nyugodás van. – morran fel Hidan. Komolyan, ha hozza a szokásos formáját, én beverem a képét, letépem az orrát és megetetem vele a szemeit. És folytatja. – Legközelebb igazán adhatnál valami izgalmasabb küldetést, halálra untam magam, tök hamar meghalt az a hülye kurva. És ráadásul még-  
>- Elég Hidan. – szól rá Kakuzu a maga mormogó hangján. Köszönöm szépen.<br>- Cöh…  
>- Következő? – néz körbe Pein.<br>- Mi még nem végeztünk, megszökött a fickó, akit üldözünk. – mondja Kisame, Itachi meg csak hümmög egyet.  
>- Én felrobbantottam a célpontot, könnyű munka volt. – szólal meg Deidara is. Ha ez megint nekiáll művészet órát tartani… - Olyan gyönyörű volt, látnotok kellett volna azt a csodálatos robbantást!<br>- Fogd be Dei-chan, erre senki sem kíváncsi. – osztja ki Hidan. Egy jó pont neki is jár most ezért.  
>- Egy magadfajta bunkó soha nem fogja megérteni a művészet értéket, hm.<br>- Durcizz be, kurvára nem izgat.  
>- Ezt máskor rendezzétek le, most más dolgunk van.<br>- Én is megöltem a vakarcsot, nem jelentett kihívást. – mondom unottan. Bár sok erőmbe tellik nyugodtnak tetteni magamat.  
>- Neked csak nőként viselkedni jelent kihívást. – áll neki röhögni az az idióta, egoista, hallhatatlan barom. Összeszűkülnek a szemeim.<br>- Mire gondolsz?  
>- Mindig olyan vagy, mint egy menstruáló pasi, nagy csöcsökkel és pinával. Dugnivaló vagy az igaz, de másra nem vagy jó. – ha lenne egy idegességmérőm, az most felrobbanna, olyannyira felbaszta az agyamat. Mivel Hidannál mindenki gyorsabb, én is könnyedén a háta mögé kerültem és levágtam a fejét.<br>- Háhá ezzel nem mész semmire, halhatatlan vagyok! – kiabálja, de én minden szó nélkül, a többiek tekintetétől kísérve sétálok oda az egyik fához. Szépen elkezdem odabaszkodni a fejét, a hajánál fogva őt.  
>- Bazdmeg kitéped a hajamat te hülye ribanc! Hagyd már abba, ez fáj! Hallgass már rám a kurva életbe! Mi van, menstruálsz, vagy mi?<br>- Akarsz még valamit mondani, vagy befejezted és elkezdhetem felboncolni a fejedet? – kérdezem rezzenéstelen arccal, nyugodt hangon. Kitágultak a szemei. Lehet, hogy halhatatlan, de egy szétszabdalt, roncsokból álló fejet még Kakuzu se tudna összerakni neki.  
>- H-Hé… Ne csináld… Nem gondoltam komolyan! Tudod, hogy csak összevissza beszélek!<br>- Túl sokat beszélsz. – azzal elővettem egy kunait.  
>- Ne szórakozzál már, nem teheted meg! Valaki állítsa már le! Így is hiányzik a fél fülem! Kakuzu segíts már! Nélkülem nehezebben szerzel pénzt!<br>- Olyan idegesítő vagy. – mondom és már állnék neki a boncolásnak, de Kakuzu lefog. Hátranézek a vállam felett.  
>- Add ide a fejét. Egyben. Szükségem van rá a fejvadászatokon.<br>- Én meg ez ő fejét vadászom le.  
>- Ha miattad nem szerzek pénzt, kitépem a szíved és nem hinném, hogy te halhatatlan lennél.<br>- De ne hidd, hogy elfelejtettem mindent. – mondom Hidan fejének, majd odaadom Kakuzunak, aki össze is varrja.  
>- Jashin-sama verjen meg, te nem vagy normális.<br>- Mert te aztán igen. – felelem nyugodtan. Valahogy a tudat, hogy megfélemlítettem Hidant, sokkal jobb kedvre derít. Talán mert végre megmutathattam neki, hogy már nem vagyok az a gyenge lány, akivel anno járt. Az emléktől picit összeszorul a szívem, de nem foglalkozok vele. Leszarom, hogy régen szerelmes voltam belé. Most már nem, és ha nem lenne halhatatlan, meg is ölném a következő beszólásánál.

Végül befejezzük a gyűlést, mindenki kap új feladatot. Sajnálatomra Hidanékkal kell tartanom, mert kell egy gyorsabb ember is melléjük. Egy jó ideig nem is szólunk egymáshoz, de Hidan nem bírja ki nyavajgás nélkül, így fél óra után robban a szófosós bomba.  
>- Mikor érünk oda? Mi is a feladatunk? Minek kell Minának is jönnie? És mi a faszomért nem pihenünk már le valahol? – kezd neki és igen, ezt mind egy szuszra mondja.<br>- Kussolj be. – morran Kakuzu, és pár percre csend is lesz. Pár percre…  
>- Mikor érünk már oda arra a kibaszott helyre? És hol van már egy kurva hely, ahol pihenhetünk? Fáj a lábam, éhes vagyok.<br>- Fogd be! – morranok ezúttal én. Most nem vagyok 'denevér módban'.  
>- De rohadt éhes vagyok…<br>- Edd meg a szívedet, úgy se halsz bele.  
>- Undorító vagy.<br>- Te meg kibaszott idegesítő. Megint levágjam a fejed?  
>- Nem kell… - ezzel be is fogja a száját és megyünk tovább. Végül megszállunk egy olcsó panzióban. Sejtem, hogy nem marad megjegyzés nélkü a dolog.<br>- Ne legyél már ennyire zsugori Kakuzu! Ez a hely szar!  
>- Aludj kint a bokrok között, ha nem tetszik. – mondom, majd felmegyek a szobába. Nem mondom, hogy rajongok az ötletért, hogy ezzel a kettővel egy szobában aludjak, de ez van. Alszok a földön, ezek meg ahol akarnak, de nem fogok egy ágyban aludni ezekkel.<p>

Miért nem jönnek be a terveim soha? Kakuzu alszik a földön, nekem meg _muszáj _közösködnöm Hidannal. Remek. Inkább csendben tűrök, mára elegem van a vitákból. Már éppen elaludnék, amikor Hidan elkezd motyogni álmában.  
>- Hülye ribanc… ne nevezd magad az… az anyámnak… - motyogja én meg egy sóhajtással arcbavágom, mire azonnal felébred. – Hé! Ezt miért kaptam?<br>- Aludjál, ne dumáljál. Ha mégegyszer megszólalsz álmodban, beragasztom vagy összevarratom Kakuzuval a szádat.  
>- Jól van na… - morog, majd visszaalszik. Most már csendben marad, így én is tudok aludni.<br>Reggel viszont arra ébredek, hogy valaki ölelget. Kizárásos alapon Hidan az. Hátrafordítom félig a fejem és megbizonyosodok, hogy igazam van. Remek. Egy nagy sóhajtás fakad ki belőlem, majd teljes erőből lelököm az ágyról. Kakuzu már nincs bent, gondolom kifizeti a szállást. Hidan a seggét fogva ül fel.  
>- Ez mi a faszomért volt jó neked?<br>- Kezdjük ott, hogy nem a plüssmackód vagyok, akihez hozzábújhatsz, ha rosszat álmodsz.  
>- He?<br>- Azért löktelek le, mert engem ölelgettél te hülye barom. Na kelj fel onnan és menjünk, mielőtt Kakuzu kezd el sürgetni minket. Felállok és irányt veszek az ajtó felé.  
>- Hé! Tényleg ölelgettelek?<br>- Ajjh… Igen. De az már nem érdekel, hogy miért. Gyere már. – és elhagyom a szobát. Kicsivel később Hidan is utánamrohan.  
>- De mégis hogyan öleltelek?<br>- Kami-sama Hidan mi a francért érdekel? Amúgy is honnan tudjam? Nem szoktam elemezni az öleléseket. – felelem kicsit ingerülten. – Mellesleg ne lágyulj el, nem Akatsukishoz való.  
>- Az Jashin-sama… - morogja az orra alatt, de egy pillantásommal elhallgattatom. Találkozunk Kakuzuval és elmegyünk teljesíteni a küldetést. Nem egyszerű meló, de megoldjuk. És végre nincsen szar kedvem.<p>

_~Owari~_


End file.
